


Work To Do

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Work To Do

**Title:** Work To Do  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy if you squint  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #2: Draught of Living Death  
 **A/N:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Work To Do

~

“I can’t believe Potter couldn’t recognize the ingredients in the Draught of Living Death,” Draco sneered as he sat in Snape’s office. “Poor sod!”

Snape hummed noncommittally.

“Well, don’t you think so, sir?” Draco pushed, eyes bright with malice. “Any Slytherin worth their salt knows how to brew that potion from childhood.”

“Indeed,” Snape conceded. “It does make you wonder, though.”

“Wonder?”

“Yes. Whether it’s a good thing that we teach young Slytherins how to brew a sleeping draught. Perhaps Gryffindors don’t need sleeping draughts.”

Draco frowned. “I don’t understand, sir.”

Snape sighed. He had work to do. “Never mind.”

~


End file.
